Metallica
by TheWolf
Summary: chapter 2 is up!! A women is rescued by the X-men . What the women does\'nt know it that the people that got her are after her again. What is a girl to do? lol. read and you\'ll find out. note: their might be more chapters. i hope you all like it.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Marie

Author: TheWolf

Rating: R for language

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the x-men. But the rest are out of my own imagination. Let me know if you like it. Enjoy.

Metallica

By: TheWolf

AT THE XAVIER MANSION

Finally the battle to rescue a women was over, The X-men have been fighting for the past 2 hours and where very tierd they needed food and sleep but the one mostly injured had been the woman they rescued. She was really banged up she had a concussion, broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, cuts, bruises and unconscious.

It had been 2 days since the x-men returned from rescuing that woman in Los Angeles California. And Chase was coming to.

Chase blinked at the light hitting her face. But was thankful to be alive. She started to get up from the bed that she had been laying in.

"Ouch. Shit that hurt." She looked around "where the fuck am I at?" she said to no one in particular.

Just then she heard some one outside of the doors of some lab. She forgot about the pain in her ribs and ran up to the wall next to the door. She put her back to the wall and listened, she got ready to attack the person from behind them if they walked in. Just then the door opened and two people walked in the room, one was a women and the other was a mutant covered in blue fur. The lady was the closest and then Chase pounced on the womens back, then put her in a headlock and made a medal dagger in her left hand.

The other women jumped in startelment, and that's when she was put in a headlock and had a dagger at her throat.

The blue guy turned around. "Oh my."

"What happened? Where am I? And what the fuck am I doing here?"

"You where in a mutant experimentation facility and we rescued you, you are at Xaviers school for the gifted as in mutants in Westchester New York, the reason why you're here is because you where seriously injured and needed medical treatment. You where banged up pretty bad. You've been out for a couple of days." Said Jean

"Ok. So who are you guys?" asked Chase letting go of the woman

"I'm Jean Grey, and this is Dr. Hank McCoy also known as Beast. We belong to a Team called the X-men. There are others in the team if you'd like to meet them you can, and since your up professor Xavier would like to talk to you. Oh here are some fresh clothes." Said Jean handing over some clothes

"Umm. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

A half an hour later Chase was walking with a hand over her ribs to go meet professor Xavier in his office. She knocked on the door and heard a voice call her in.

"Come in."

Chase slowly opened the door to see a man behind a large desk, with other people in the room as well.

"Ahhh. Chase is it?"

"Yeah." Said Chase looking around.

"Good. Have a seat." Said Professor Xavier pointing to the seat in front of him.

Chase supported her ribs with her hand as she bent to sit down and winced a little at the pain. And Logan saw it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic." Answered Chase.

Logan smirked a little smile at that.

"Chase we know that you're a mutant, and your welcome to stay here at the School for as long at you like. But do you mind telling us how you arrived at that facility and what they where doing that made you try to escape."

"Easy I got strong and couldn't take it anymore."

"Take what?" asked the man wearing the sun glasses

" I'll start from the beginning. It was me and my twin brother Casey's birthday we just turned 15. We both had our powers but we needed to work on them we got a pair of four wheelers and we had a party with just my brother, our parents, and me. 

That night Casey woke me up. We argued because he wanted to sneak out and go four wheeling at night. I finally gave in and we snuck out with our gear and four wheelers. We went about a mile away from the house so mom and dad couldn't hear the engines, we where out riding for like a half and hour. Before we heard the explosion and saw the fire. We took off as fast as we could to go to see if our parents where ok.

When we got there the house was engulfed in flames it was already to late to save the house. Casey yelled for our parents but there was no answer. I stared really hard to see if I could be able to see through the smoke. Casey did the same we found our parents burned to death at the doorway of the house. I remember that I wanted to run to get them. But Casey held me back. He yelled for me to get in control. We both fell to the floor with tears on our faces.

Then came the flash of bright light. We saw these soldiers in black. They got my brother and me and put hoods over our heads. Casey and me never let go of each other's hand no matter how hard they kicked us. We knew we where being taken somewhere.

The next thing we know was that we where thrown into a cell. There we had no food, no water no nothing for at least 3 day. When we where first there I yelled a lot, I asked what we did wrong to deserve this? What did we do? But we got no answer.

For the 8 years that we where there we where trained to kill, to hunt and we learn about other things as well. We had to fight. They taught us to fight we where sent on little missions in my group there was 5 of us that included my brother and myself and other kids that where there.

That night that you rescued me I was out for revenge. Casey and me where to fight each other. These fight that where held for us to fight our own kind. Casey and me chose not to fight each other and we where torchard. But he got the worst of it. I was so mad and frustrated that I kicked down the steel door to my cell. I went for my brother. When I got in the room I killed the first people I saw. I released my brother from his bonds and I held him. It was already to late for him. Before he died in my arms he made me promise something. I did promise and I do seek to avenge my brothers, mothers and fathers death. And that's when you guys came." 

When Chase was done she looked around the office and they where all quite. some of the girls had tears in there eyes. But they all looked really sad. The Professor was the first to talk.

"Chase I'm sorry for your loses and what has happened to you and Casey. You are welcome here whenever you want."

Chase looked around to the rest of the people around the room. They where all giving nods agreeing that she now has a home at the mansion.

"Rogue will take you to your room. And the rest of us will be around if you need anything." said The Professor

NOT FAR FROM THE FACILITY

"Jake what do you mean she was rescued? Chase is a very important aspect to my missions!" yelled Crow to his guards.  
  


"Sorry Sir, but we do know that she has been taken to New York City." Said Jake

"New York City?" asked Crow

"Yes sir."

"Then what the hell are you still doing here? Get your ass to New York and find her and bring here back to me!"

"Yes sir." Said Jake turning around with the rest of the guards following him. 

BACK AT THE MANSION

"So this is a school and a home for mutants?" asked Chase walking into the garage 

"Yeah." Said Logan tightening the bolt on his motorcycle

"Wow. She's a beaut." Said Chase giving a low whistle

"Yeah I know. I restored her myself."

"Harley-Davidson?"

"Sure is. Only the best for the best. And I'm the best at what I do."

Chase gave a nod " I'm Chase. I didn't catch your name before."

Getting up and whipping his hands off with a rag "I'm Logan." Said Logan holding his hand out.

Chase shook his hand " Nice to meet you Logan."

"Well come on it's dinner time." Said Logan

NEW YORK CITY AIRPORT

Jake and 4 other of the guards made it safely to New York to retrieve Chase and take her back Crow. It would take them at least 3 days. The first two for finding where she was, seeing what they had to deal with, getting enough men to help, and to make a plan. Then on the third day they would go get her.

"Jett and Devin go out, I don't care where but I want you to follow any Leeds that might take you in the direction in finding Chase. And I want you to report in and tell us what you found. And I don't want you to come back until you got something. Got that?" said Jake

"Yes sir." Said both men and left there camp ground.

_________________________________________________________________

AT THE MANSION

Logan and Chase waked into the dinning area smiling.

"So you like cage fighting?" Asked Chase continuing their conversation in to the dinning area

"Oh hell yeah. I've been doing it since I can remember."

Chase laughed " I seen those fights when I was smaller. My brother and me would sneak in this hole in the back room that we found in the back of this bar. We would have a blast watching them fight."

Logan chuckled in the line where they where getting there food.

"We even picked up on some of the fighting moves. We'd get home and we'd go in the back yard and fight with each other."

Logan gave a nod "So you like motorcycles?" Asked Logan grabbing a seat over at the adults table

"Oh hell yeah. Fascinated by them."

Logan laughed at her comment

"So let me get this straight. From all the way from the garage. So far I know you like to fight, you love motorcycles, you used to sneak out to go see cage fighting with your brother?" asked Logan

"Yeah." Said Chase

"That's impressive for a woman."

Chase just laughed and shook her head starting to eat

"So Chase do you like the mansion so far?" asked Scott

"Oh yeah. This place is great." She said smiling

"Hey we never found out what your powers where." Said Jean

"Oh yeah. Well I can make medal and turn it into whatever I want to." Said Chase making a 7inch long knife with a handle to fit your fingers around and handing it over so that the rest of the people at the table could take a look at it. "I also have a little bit of TK oh and I can make other things but I'd need some other things that I can't make to make it work so I always carry some really thin rope."

"What do you use the rope to make?" Asked Scott

" I make a cross bow."

"Wow." Said Jean

"Yup. I also was thought to do some other things while I was at the facility. Like fighting and other things like that."

"Oh that reminds me we'd like to see how well your fighting capabilities are. If that's ok with you of course and if you do well then we might ask you to join the team and become one of the X-men." Said Xavier

" Okay.But I do assure you that my fighting skills are at top notch."

"Very well then after dinner we shall introduce you to The Danger Room."

"The Danger Room?"

"Yes."

Chase shrugged her shoulders " Sounds like fun."

ON THE STEERTS OF SALEM CENTER NEW YORK

Jett and Devin searched for the past couple of hours and so far they found nothing that could help them find Chase. But they where now tiered of searching and decided that they needed a drink and headed to Pete's Bar in Salem Center. They got a couple of beers and went to go sit down at the back booth in the bar.

Jett looked around to get a good look at his surroundings, when Devin started listing to these two drunk and loud men that where standing at the bar. Devin tapped Jett on the shoulder and pointed to the two drunken men. The next thing they knew they found out that both men hated mutants and that there was a school for them not that far from the bar that supposedly was a school for mutants.

"Do you think that's where she's at?" asked Devin

"I don't know, but I'm willing to take a look see considering this is the closest thing into finding out where Chase is at. Plus if that's where she's at we have the chance of kicking the asses of some of those freaks."

Devin nodded in agreement into going to take a look at this school; they both finished off their drinks and headed out to look for the school.

AT THE MANSION

Logan, Scott, The professor and Jean took Chase to The Danger Room to run a little combat session to see how good Chase was at hand to hand combat and seeing how much control she had over her powers.

Logan punched in his code for The Danger Room, and Chase gave a low whistle "This is a pretty large room."

"Yeah but that ain't the half of it." Said Logan

Logan got in position and Chase followed. Scott, The professor and Jean went to the control room of The Danger Room to monitor them.

"Computer set level 6 codename Wolverine session Omega S." Said Logan 

"WAITING FOR COMAND TO START PROGRAM."Said the computer

"Ok. Chase we do a little of this then you can go up against me. How's that sound?" 

"Sounds like a hell of 'a lot of fun."

Logan winked at chase "Computer start program."

"PROGRAM STARTING." Just as the computer said that the surroundings of The Danger Room changed to what looked like the bad part of L.A at night.

Chase listened to her surroundings and paid attention at what was in front of her. And followed where Logan was walking they turned at corner and ran into a giant looking robot.

"Jesus what the hell it that?"

"That is what we call a sentinel, and yeah it's ---." Logan was cut of when the sentinel started to talk.

"Mutant Wolverine detected with Mutant unknown, mission destroy." 

"Ok. Let's have some fun." Said Chase cracking her knuckles

"That'a girl."

For the next hour Logan and Chase where put to there tests they jumped, ran, kicked, punched, blocked and used there powers. Wolverine used his claws and Chase used here power to make a sword. They fought against 10 sentinels. Chase delivered a fatal blow to the last sentinels by decapitating it. And the session was over.

"Wow this cooks." Said Chase 

Logan Laughed " Ready to go against me darlin'?" 

"Oh hell yeah. Bring it on."

"Ok but this time we use no powers, And to be nice well work with swords." 

Scott, Xavier and Jean where very impressed then found out that Chase was very fast and learned things fast, she also had fast thinking in a fight.

For the next 30 minutes both Logan and chase where happy taking near misses and each other's heads.

'Wow. Almost got me that time from about a mile!" said Chase giving Logan a wink

Logan then charged at her and swiped his blade sideways. Chase hooked it on her blade and locked it behind her.

"Ooo. Almost cutie." 

Then Chase turned around knocking Logans sword out of his hand and stopping her sword merrily 1 inch from Logans throat. "Bad news Logan your dead." Said Chase putting down her sword.

Logan just stood there smiling.

Up in the control room Scott and Jean waited for Xavier to say something. 

"Well?" Asked Logan from down in The Danger Room

"Chase welcome to the X-men." Said Xavier

Chase jumped in glee and then jumped at Logan. Letting them giving each other a bear hug.

"Now. What would you like your codename to be?" Asked Xavier

Chase thought about it and found one that would suit her power " Metallica."

"Metallica it is. Welcome to the X-men."

"Thank you." Said chase turning around and heading towards the locker room to clean up.

Logan grabbed her arm and twisted her around "Cutie?"

"Yeah." Said Chase getting out of his grasp and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before running into the locker room giggling.

Authors note: I know the ending is kinda weird but I had writers block. Well what do u think will happen next? I hoped u liked it.

TheWolf


	2. metallica

Author: TheWolf The Borck Family The Borck Family 2 446 2001-11-05T06:37:00Z 2001-11-05T06:37:00Z 4 999 5697 47 11 6996 9.2720 

Author: TheWolf

Rating: R for language

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X- Men. So don't sue. But the rest are out of my imagination. 

Authors Note: this is part 2 so read part 1 to understand things better.

                                                   Metallica

                                                     Part 2

                                                By: TheWolf

OUT SIDE THE GATES OF THE X MANSION

 Jett and Devin where looking through a pair of binoculars. They where looking through all the windows to see if they would about to see Chase anywhere.

"Jett I don't see her. Are u sure you got the right information." Said Devin pulling the binoculars away from his face.

"Of course you where there you- - -." Just at that moment Chase walked past a window that Jett was looking through. "We got her." Said Jett pulling out his cell phone and making a call to Jake

"Yeah?" answered Jake

"Sir. It's Jett, We found her."

"Well done. Come back to camp, we have a lot to do in such little time."

"Yes sir." And they both hung up 

" Come on. Time to go regroup."  Said Jett to Devin and driving off

The two men driving away from the mansion did not notice the one man on the roof of the mansion covered in darkness. But the man in the darkness noticed them.

THE X MANSION

 Chase just got back into her room from the locker room, and collapsed on her bed. Then see looked around her room and then looked at her boot. She brought up her leg and untied the laces of her boot and pulled out a letter that her brother gave her before the night he was killed. She got the letter and opened it. It read ("Hey kiddo! just kidding. Well I know that we have to fight each other tomorrow. But you know what I'm not going to fight you. You're my sister. I know that they will beat me. But I don't know how much, but whatever happens to me. Promise me that you'll avenge mom, dad and me. We will meet again some day. I will wait for you in heaven but not yet; you keep on fighting and living. Get out of this hell whole walk away from this evil place and don't look back. Love always your brother Casey.")  Chase looked at the letter in her hands and started to cry.

At that moment Logan was on his way down stairs to get a beer and then go back to bed. When he heard some noise come out of Chases room. He walked up to the door and knocked on the door. "Chase darlin you ok? Can I come in?"

Chase quickly wiped away the tears and answered Logan " umm yeah I'm fine. Come in."

Logan opened the door slowly and walked into her room and shutting the door behind him, and took a seat at the edge of Chases bed facing her.

"Darlin you're crying."

She just looked at Logan

"Come here." said Logan gesturing to the spot next to him.

Chase went and sat next to Logan " What's wrong?" asked Logan

" I miss my brother. He was the only family I had and now he's gone. Forever." Whispered Chase 

" He's not gone. He will always live in your heart and mind. He will never be gone as long as you keep 'em alive in there." Said Logan putting a arm around Chases shoulders and grabbing a tissue and wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheeks

"Thanks Logan I needed that."

"No problem. And you also have a new family here at the mansion, you have me."

Chase put her head on Logans shoulder while he talked to her.  Soon she fell asleep in Logans arms, he laid her gently on her bed and grabbed a blanket and covered her up. Before he walked out of her room to go to his room and forgetting about the beer he looked at the sleeping form on the bed. ' Why am I feelin this way about someone I just met? Why can't I stop thinking about her blue eyes and black hair that always seemed wrap to around her shoulders, her soft lips kissing mine? Why am I falling for her?' thought Logan "Because she's strong and beautiful … because I love her." Whispered Logan to himself then walk out of her room, shut the door quietly behind him and headed for his room.

THE CAMP GROUND

Jett and Devin just arrived at the campground and went to go talk to Jake.

"Boys good job in tracking down Chase now we need to come up with a plan to get her out. How many people do you think we will have to fight? And what's our best way to get her back?" said Jake

"Well sir, from the looks of it maybe we might need 30 to 40 people here they live in a mansion, well actually a school so I'm guessing that they have enough people to protect the students that go there."

"Ok. That's good well get the rest of the guards over here for tomorrow. It's getting late well continue this tomorrow and make a plans as well." Said Jake turning around to go to his sleeping quarters.

NEXT MORNING AT THE MANSION

 Everybody was up in the mansion and heading to the dinner room to get some breakfast.

Gambit wasn't sure how to tell Logan what he saw while he was up on the roof late last night. ' God let me come out of dis alive.' Thought Gambit to himself

Gambit walked in to the dinning room almost everyone was there. He looked around and saw that most of the grown ups where already there getting ready to eat or already eating. Then he noticed Logan and Chase in the middle of the long table he sighed and walked towards them.

Logan and Chase where talking when Gambit walked up to them.

"Wha'da ya want gumbo?" asked Logan 

"Sorry but I have to talk to the both of you."

"Well shoot."

"No in private."

"Gumbo, whatever it is better be 'portant."

" Trust me homie I tink it be 'portant."

"Fine." Said Logan getting up from his seat and helping Chase up as well

"Whoa never figured the Wolverine to be such a gentleman." Said Gambit teasing a little before he broke them his news.                                                                                                                                       Logan gave Gambit his most dangerous look but then turned and winked at Chase before they followed Gambit out of the dinner room.                                                                                                                                         

AT THE CAMP GROUND

I just got off the phone with Head Quarters and they should have the rest of the boys here fully loaded with ammo by 5pm tonight that would give us time to tell them out plan and go over stuff and we would be able to attack tonight if you'd like Sir." Said Jett

"Well done Jett" said Jake "Now get the plan ready we move out at midnight tonight."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir." Said Jett turning to go make plans for tonight

As soon as Jett left Jakes quarters Jake got on the phone to speak with Crow.

"Sir everything is going as planed we attack and get Chase tonight." Said Jake

"Good work. I shall arrive there tonight to help get her back. I hope everything is ready by then."

"Yes Sir." Said Jake hanging up the phone.

Authors note: What do you think so far? Give any tips or suggestions. Do you like it so far? Oh and sorry it took so long, I've been pretty busy. 

                                            MORE TO COME


End file.
